


Surprise Anniversary plans

by hopelessly_me



Series: HPC 2020 [5]
Category: Marvel
Genre: Anniversary, Clint made anniversary plans, Clint might have verbal diarrhea, Clint thinks this is a competition, Language, M/M, Sam is over Clint's chatter, Shocked Steve, Shocked bucky, amused Bucky, amused Clint, birds and the bees talk, casual talking while on a mission, playful banter, pretty fluffy, ruined plans, smug Clint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-18
Updated: 2020-02-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:42:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22780438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hopelessly_me/pseuds/hopelessly_me
Summary: On their third anniversary, Clint, Bucky, and Steve are forced to aid in a AIM base take down, which ruined all of Steve's plans. But Clint might have a surprise up his sleeve to surprise his boyfriends.
Relationships: Clint Barton/Steve Rogers, James "Bucky" Barnes/Clint Barton, James "Bucky" Barnes/Clint Barton/Steve Rogers, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Series: HPC 2020 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1619281
Comments: 18
Kudos: 80
Collections: MHEA Harlequin Hoopla Prompt Challenge 2020





	Surprise Anniversary plans

“ _ I just want to make this strictly clear- this is not what I had in mind when I said we should spice up our anniversary _ ,” Bucky heard Clint claim over the comm units and he couldn’t help the smile that was tugging on his lips.  _ “I meant more roleplaying or something. Maybe go to a bar and let me get shit faced drunk while listening to terrible music. Maybe actually going to one of those coffee shops that have poetry night to get Steve in the mood. _ ”

“ _ Everyone can hear you on this line, Clint _ ,” Natasha said in warning and Bucky bit back a laugh, which was becoming harder by the moment because he saw the way Steve froze up when Clint said that over the broadcast, only to get hit in the face by a puny AIM agent.

_ “Awww, do we have to have the birds and the bees talk?”  _ Clint mocked over the line.  _ “We are all consenting adults here. Sex is normal, natural and-” _

“ _ Clint, for the love of God, please stop _ ,” Steve begged and this time Bucky actually did laugh. 

_ “Some things should never be spoken, man. Some of us have to eat after this _ ,” Sam said and if Bucky wasn’t laughing before, he sure as hell was now after Sam sounded so sarcastic and dry.

_ “Prudes. All of you. Stop acting like I haven’t tried to sleep with at least half of you _ ,” Clint said so cheerfully that Bucky knew just how bored Clint was from the roof.  _ “Awww hell yeah! Got one! Net arrow for the win!” _

And Bucky had to agree. When Clint had suggested they find something different to do on their third anniversary, Bucky was thinking of doing something more than eating a decent dinner, eating cake, and falling into the bed without actually doing anything all day. Steve had agreed to it, promised he would plan something because Clint was possibly the least romantic out of all of them. And he swore up and down he had something planned, but then Tony had found this AIM Base and, well, duty called.

_ “I really did have something planned _ ,” Steve said over a private line.

“I am sure you did,” Bucky said, having to move from his spot after he gave away his location by laughing. He waited for Clint to say something before he smirked. “And he forgot to turn that line of communication on.”

“ _ Hopeless _ ,” Steve teased with a laugh. “ _ Although now I have half a mind to make you both take me to one of those poetry night things as revenge for his behavior. _ ”

Bucky didn’t even find this a fair fight when most of the men around him were scientists, not guards. It was boring to take them down. “Oh yeah, punish him with that. Go ahead, I dare you,” Bucky said as sarcastically as he could. “Imagine Clint at one of those, Steve. Imagine Clint  _ agreeing _ to read a poem or something in public. But he would do that, you know.”

Steve was silent for a minute. “ _ Alright, you got me there, _ ” Steve replied.

“ _ Found it!”  _ Clint chirped over the private line. “ _ Ha! Suck it, losers! You thought I would forget.” _

“You had Nat help you, didn’t you?” Bucky accused lightly.

_ “I don’t have to admit to shit, Barnes,” _ Clint sang over the line. “ _ Can I move from the-” _

“No,” Bucky and Steve both said over the comms, only to be met with a whiny “aw”. “Only reason we agreed to let you come is because you were going to be stuck on the roof with Nat nearby in case of an ambush. Four more weeks,” Steve went on to explain.

“ _ See if I ever plan an anniversary date again _ ,” Clint mumbled into the comms.

Bucky stopped his march and tried to catch sight of Steve from down below. Steve looked up and even Bucky could read his “what in the fuck” expression. “Doll… did you just say you planned something for tonight?”

_ “No.” _

“ _ You are a terrible liar after you just said it, _ ” Steve argued, on the move again. “ _ What the hell did you plan? You never plan. You don’t  _ **_do_ ** _ plans.” _

_ “Ouch, babe,” _ Clint replied. “ _ Ha! Got another one!” _

“Clint. Less mission, more confession,” Bucky instructed as he stalked forward again.

Clint was silent on his end of the comms and Bucky wasn’t sure if it was due to the mission or his unwillingness to actually answer the question. That was fine, Bucky could wait it out just as well as Steve could. They knew the silence would drive Clint crazy and he would cave. You didn’t date someone for three years without picking up on their quirks.

_ “Sorry sorry. Natasha was yelling at me,” _ Clint finally came back through.  _ “So… don’t get all schoolboy giddy but… I kinda booked us a table at this jazz bar thing? It’s supposed to be, I dunno, exclusive or something. All hush hush abolition style or whatever. I’m pretty sure it’s some dinner theater thing and it’s in some old building in DC that is from that time period where you couldn’t buy liquor or whatever. A speakeasy? That’s what it’s called, right?” _

Bucky was in awe and shock as Clint explained what he had done, glancing Steve’s way who also was uncharacteristically still. “ _ And from there, I begged and pleaded with some workers at the Smithsonians to let some old ass relics and their insanely attractive boyfriend walk around after hours so that we don’t have to fight the crowds and take pictures and all that. Night ends in some swanky hotel that you can see the Jefferson Memorial from… or was it the Lincoln Memorial? Hell, I dunno. _ ”

“ _ You… are kidding, right _ ?” Steve asked skeptically.

_ “Again, ouch,”  _ Clint replied. “ _ Believe it or not, I do have the ability to be romantic thank you. So bam! You just got romanced! _ ”

“Clint, that’s swell and everything but where are we currently?” Bucky asked.

_ “Oh, yeah, no, _ ” Clint answered hurriedly.  _ “I didn’t book it for today because I forgot today was our anniversary. It’s scheduled for next Friday. Surprise!” _

_ “Found the item- let’s wrap this thing up _ ,” Tony said over the main line.

Bucky was still in awe when the mission was over and clean up began. He looked at Steve, who seemed to have the same feelings at the moment, uncharacteristically not calling out the orders. They helped Tony pack and carry the item in question onto a S.H.I.E.L.D. sanctioned jet before they headed to the quinjet they had flown in on. Clint sat smugly on a bench, his arms crossed.

“Alright- come on? Who’s the best, most romantic one there is?” Clint asked. He pointed to Steve first. “You love jazz and all that culture stuff.” His finger traveled to Bucky. “And you got this weird thing for museums that aren’t the painting type,” he added before he pointed to himself, “and I get to be seen out in public with my two favorite people. Win-win-win.”

“... you planned that all while you were on the roof, didn’t you?” Steve asked after a minute, crossing his arms.

Clint smiled, his face giving away nothing. “I guess you will never find out, will you?” Clint asked. “Now… who wants to make me coffee?” he asked with a pout and pleading eyes.


End file.
